Skyler
Skyler was a member of Pokémon Solstice Forums and was one of the four original owners of Solstice when it was open in summer 2010. He eventually broke down into a rather insane member, often covering up his lost mind with bright posts and conversations concerning items and people he loves and cares about. Skyler was originally a member of Nightmare, the forum that merged with Pokelight in June 2010. He rose to Administrator and owner in winter 2010 on Nightmare, but gave up on the forum in May. He was then contacted by Dream Eater to merge his forum with PLF, thus creating Solstice. Solstice was originally under the rule of Sableye, Dream Eater, Tobi, and Skyler. Through the bitter summer, Tobi resigned, Poke Pokey was promoted as a replacement, and eventually demoted unfairly by Skyler. In the ending events of summer 2010, Skyler went basically psycho and full dictator, demoting Poke Pokey again, deleting his account along with friends, and destroying Solstice, creating the shadowy Lavender. There, he further demented into a shadow of what he once was, being demoted on September 10th, 2010. Lavender quickly imploded on itself, and most people fled to the ruins of PLF, with only Skyler, Rucario, and Sableye going back to Nightmare. At Nightmare, Skyler quickly disappeared, leaving Sableye and Rucario in power, along with SinnohMaster. After a quiet fall, Skyler surprisingly returned, and was immediatly promoted by Rucario to admin on Nightmare. He then abused his powers, destroying the post structure of Nightmare, leaving one forum thread for any discussion on what happened. Any members left were not very upset, the only real ones upset being Rucario and possibly Wormow. Skyler then betrayed and scarred Rucario, revealing his true feelings for him, branding him unworthy of power, and a pathetic excuse for a troll. Reasons for the destruction of Nightmare are unclear, especially since it was done by Skyler, who, back in July 2010, wanted Nightmare back. Skyler's one and only statement regarding his havoc-wreaking was "No point in keeping a dead forum alive." After his reign of destruction on the ruins of Nightmare, Skyler fled to PLF, where he re-befriended the users there, and eventually re-joined Solstice when it re-launched in January 2011. Skyler was considered a suck-up by the jealous Rucario, but Skyler quickly replied with the obvious facts that "I was forgiven, but you were not." In the next few months Skyler was made Honored until he finally broke again when in a fight with one of the staff members. He had destroyed any chance of re-befriending Rucario after a relentless assault of hostile visitor messages, resulting in Rucario being banned from Solstice. Skyler disappeared until mid-May, being wedded to Abigail. He then returned to normal activity in June. Today, Skyler is a confusing individual, often viewed as psychotic, and by users like XeNu, fascist and controlling. He often tries to change his ways but his mind gets the better of him, creating more pain for people who don't deserve it. Skyler is often taunted on by previous enemies, and will often be seen fighting with Poke Pokey for small reasons. Skyler is often seen as the corrupted member of Solstice who started on top and fell to the bottom. Category:Former PSF Staff Category:Users